The present invention relates to a drill cradle carrying an elongated slide track extending at least substantially parallel to the sole of a mine gallery on which the drill cradle moves and on which at least one slide is guided on the slide track for movement in longitudinal direction therealong. Each slide carries an elongated rail movable in longitudinal direction and turnable about an axis and the rail carries a boring bar and a drive therefor and eventually also an anchor setting device.
A known drill cradle of the aforementioned kind is the anchoring, boring and setting cradle ABS 6.8/1400R of the company Schmidt, Kranz and Co. GmbH, Federal Republic of Germany, which in the magazine "Glueckauf," 1978, page 1088 is illustrated and described. The slide track in the known drill cradle is arranged transverse to the direction of movement thereof and about as long as the width of the carriage. The range of application of this known drill cradle is rather limited, due to the relatively short length of the slide track.